eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Deathfist Citadel: Assault/Audit
Category:Audits Audit An audit of and its subpages has been initiated by Skree Malicious of Freeport server, EQ2X on 2011-04. Use the sections below to co-ordinate this audit. Bestiary Use this section as a notepad to list every single mob, including Monsters, Named Monsters, and NPCs, you can find in the zone as an aid to completion. Don't worry initially about whether the mob's article exists or not! here are some mobs found in this zone: (names are exact as appear in my track window) all mobs orcs unless otherwise specified *a Deathfist bone construct - 53, 3 of them grouped with a Deathfist shaman, Skeleton type guardians *a Deathfist shaman - 53 ^^, grouped with 3 a Deathfist bone constructs *a Deathfist citizen - 50^^, 2 of them grouped. non aggro, guardians *a Deathfist elite praetorian - 52, 4 of them grouped, heroic. mix of guardian, scouts *a Deathfist praetorian - 52^^^ scout type, Loot: Adv Adornments Vol6 *a Deathfist royal praetorian - 54^, 5 of them grouped, heroic. guardians, OR 54^^^ with 54^^ grouped, heroic. *a master brewer - 53 ^^ grouped with 2 potion testers, 2 assistant alchemists, Goblin type *a potion tester - 53, grouped with master brewer, 2 assistant alchemists, Goblin type *an assistant alchemist - 53, grouped with master brewer, 2 potion testers, Goblin type *a beaten prisoner - 50, 4 of them grouped, heroic. mix of guardian and scouts. Goblin type *a Deathfist gladiator - 52^, 3 of them grouped, Berzerker type, Loot: flask of pure water, Indicolite Relic *a Deathfist centurion - 50^^ Pair, guardian and scout duo. each about 10k hp, or 50^^^ or 51^^^ heroic, scout cast 'Hemotoxin' Loot: Indicolite Relic, Porcupine (Adept), feysteel bastard sword *a treasure sorter - 53^, 3 of them grouped, Goblin type, guardians *a Deathfist elite guardsman - 50v solo, poisoned weapon buff 5-7k hp *a gore cleaner - 51^^ grouped with 2 51^ refuse cleaners. Goblin type *a refuse cleaner - 51^ pair grouped with a single gore cleaner. Goblin type *an arena spectator - 52 and 52^ mix, 5 of them grouped, Goblins, Orcs, Humans mixed. Guardian and scout types *a goblin bookie - 52^^^, Goblin type, Scout, cast 'Goblin Trickery' (defense debuff). Loot: feyiron platemail breastplate *a pawn slaveminer - 49 and 5Ovv groups of 3, non heroic tag, mix of Guardians and Scout types (hunker down and poisoned weapon buff) less than 5k hp each. *a concubine - 52, 4 of them grouped, heroic. Humans, OR 53^, 3 of them grouped, heroic. *Regent Grozmag - 55^^^, grouped with 2 55^^ a Deathfist Royal praetorians. Berzerker type. Loot: ruby bracelet, cedarwood round shield, Forced Hesitation IV (Adept), Flamboyant Strike (Master) *a Deathfist tower lieutenant - 51^^, grouped with 2 a Deathfist tower lookouts, guardian type *a Deathfist tower lookout - 51^, 2 of them grouped with a Deathfist tower lieutenant, scout type *a swine - 1^^, grouped with 4 1vv a baby swines, Pig type *a cow - 20^^^, Cow type *a baby swine - 1vv, 4 of them grouped with a 1^^ a swine. suckling on it. Pig type *a drowned prisoner 49^^^ heroic with 49^^ addon - Skeletons, guardian class type, or found solo 49^^^ with 'Poisoned Weapon' buff (scout type) New Quests List any quests you encounter that you are pretty sure are new * POIs/Disco's List any and all POIs you encounter, and whether they give Discovery experience. * Disco Notes *Put anything here that might need incorporation into the main article.